


Make Like a Tree

by icandrawamoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Embarrassment, Gen, Junior Skaters, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Pre-Series, Tree Climbing, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: He needs to get back on the ice, back in his element, back where he belongs.Or, in which Yuri demonstrates his inability to make friends and also falls out of a tree.





	Make Like a Tree

**Author's Note:**

> For fan_flashworks prompt "tree."

"Take a break, Yurochka," his grandfather implores. "The competition is still hours away."

Yuri grits his teeth and keeps skating, hoping Yakov will intervene, even while he knows he won't. His coach hasn't been paying him much attention for the last hour, since the other skaters left practice and Yuri insisted on staying, hellbent on perfecting the triple axel he just can't quite nail in this program.

But then Yakov looks up from his book and does speak - though not the words Yuri wants to hear. "Your grandfather is right. Save some energy for your actual short program."

Yuri growls but skates to the rink gate, skidding to a stop rather more forcefully than necessary. "Fine."

Yakov rolls his eyes but doesn't comment. Yuri stomps over to the bench and starts to change into his shoes.

"Shall we go get something to eat?" his grandfather proposes.

Yuri does his best not to snap at him. He loves his grandfather, but the man doesn't seem to understand that with a Junior Grand Prix competition imminent, he's in a very specific headspace. "I need to stay warmed up," Yuri says as patiently as he can, which probably isn't very. "I'm going for a walk."

"Don't go too far," Yakov cautions, and Yuri almost flips him off. Just because he's fourteen doesn't mean he's a child. Why don't people get that?

Yuri throws on his jacket and leaves the building without looking back. He wants anything but to not be on the ice right now, but he can only hope a short break will appease the old men hassling him. He jams his hands in his pockets and begins a circuit of the building.

It's warmer out here than he'd thought, and a slight breeze ruffles his hair. Irritably, he pushes it back into place – and pauses as he hears voices. Familiar voices, and he spots their owners as he rounds the back of the rink.

There's a small stand of trees here, and the skater from China, Guang Hong Ji, and Yuri's rival from Japan, Kenjirou Minami, have climbed up and made themselves at home in one of them. They sit on a large branch together, legs swinging as they chatter excitedly.

Yuri snorts and rolls his eyes. _Children,_ he thinks. The two sixteen-year-olds shouldn't even be here at a junior competition. Not that they have what it takes to compete with the seniors in Yuri's mind, but it's shameful that they won't even try. Yuri himself is only all too eager to graduate to the next level next season and be among some real competitors.

“Yuri!” He winces internally as Minami calls him. He's been spotted. “Come on up!”

Yuri approaches the bottom of the tree and squints up at the two of them. “Don't you guys have anything better to do?”

Ji gives him this look that's close enough to sympathy that Yuri has half a mind to climb up there and knock it off his face. “We're taking a break before the competition. You can, too, you know. C'mon.” He offers a hand.

Like Yuri needs any help with something as simple as climbing a tree. He ignores the hand and sets to it, determined to show them he can best them at even this. He takes hold of a branch, plants his feet, begins to leverage himself up. Another handhold, and he moves higher, almost there – then his foot slips.

“Careful!” Minami says, reaching for him.

Yuri reaches back out of sheer instinct, but then his other foot goes, and it's over. He hits the grass bottom-first and rolls over with the inertia. Shaken, but unharmed. Nothing bruised but his pride.

“Yuri!” the boys in the tree call as one. “Are you all right?”

“Fine!” Yuri snaps, standing and brushing himself off with his back to them, hiding his reddened face. “This is a waste of time anyway. I'm going back inside.”

He can feel them watching him with every step he takes until he's around the other side of the building and finally lets his ramrod-straight back slump. Of course he had to embarrasses himself in front of them. Of course. He shakes himself, tries to push it away.

He needs to get back on the ice, back in his element, back where he belongs.


End file.
